


Fire Meet Ice

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "I fucking hate you!" Axl's voice cracked.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fire Meet Ice

" _I fucking hate you!_ _"_ Axl's voice cracked. 

The house was plunged into silence, stiff and uncomfortable, held together by tension so thick that somebody could drown in it. The only sound came from the clock, slowly ticking by the minutes in which Izzy felt like his whole world was falling apart and he was being pulled underneath the waves with it. 

Buying his face in his hands, Izzy thought that the tears would come, but all he could feel was a dull numbness. The high was lasting longer than he thought it would, but as he stood in the kitchen, standing amongst the chaos of their fight, with broken glass surrounding his feet, Izzy wished he could feel something to quell his inner mind. 

Axl's breathing was harsh, uneven, his hands clenched into fists by his sides, mouth twisted into a scowl. He looked like a flame in the night, all rage until Izzy managed to douse him with his own coldness. The thought finally brought some emotion forward, and Izzy let out a dry sob, shoulders hunching as he admitted defeat at last. 

" _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."_ Izzy sobbed bitterly, feeling tears slide down his nose and fall onto his shirt. "I'm sorry I'm such a goddamn fuck-up." His heart felt like it was going to implode with the words, admitting those words that Axl had tossed at him like confetti. 

Yes, it was all true, Izzy knew - he was a drug addict, useless, worthless, unloved, but the truths still burned like Axl's fire when it touched his skin. 

Izzy was ice, except he was melting, and what remained was now falling down his face. "Please fo - forgive me, I'm sorry." He felt pathetic, like a small child who had just been yelled at. Izzy grabbed at his hair and pulled at it. "You're right, I'm so sorry." He sobbed. 

Seconds could've passed but it felt like hours until Axl's hands landed on Izzy's shoulders, heavy and reassuring, grounding him. "Goddamn, you're pathetic." He remarked dryly. 

Izzy nodded frantically clutching at the hands until he was allowed to wrap his arms around Axl's shoulders and hug him tightly, until their heartbeats blended into one, his own ice melting Axl's fire, until Axl sighed and wrapped one of his arms around Izzy's torso and his hand went to Izzy's hair. 

"You make me like this, Iz." Axl hissed. "I can't help it - I - I don't know why." For the first time that night, he sounded halfway to ashamed. 

"It's me. I'm sorry." Izzy pressed his face against Axl's neck and tried to melt faster.


End file.
